Dream On!
by iSqueakers
Summary: The Koopalings are having suicidal dreams, but they obviously know that suicide is not the answer. However, if these dreams continue, that will not stop them from doing other violent crimes... WARNING: INCLUDES DEATH!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: So… I got a PM from *Took out name* daring me to write a tragedy. It is a friendly dare by the way. Well, I am mainly a comedy and adventure gal, so writing something dark and heavy is hard for me. Here is my attempt at making something 'tragic'._**

**_I will update this story soon._**

**_P.S: The story will NOT go like you think it will. No suicide will be involved in it. _**

_"Fat ass!"_

_"BITCH!"_

_"Ugly excuse of a Koopa!"_

Wendy is in her room, lying on her bed crying, the piercing insults repeating in her head, as if a thousand bees have stung her emotions. She then gets up, and browses at all of her make-up in her personal bathroom through her tear-stained eyes. Pulling a stool over to the bathroom counter, Wendy then sits on it, and tries to apply even more make-up.

"IT'S NOT WORKING! I AM STILL UGLY!" Wendy screamed out, eventually hearing laughter from one of her retarded brothers outside of her bedroom door. Probably Lemmy.

Looking in the mirror, Wendy muttered to herself, "Why do I try at life anymore? Nobody loves me, I mind as well do it tonight so I will no longer be their burden…"

"WENDY! TIME FOR DINNER!" A deep, booming voice called out from the main floor.

After hearing this, Wendy looked at her thin, frail body in the mirror, disgusted. "I can't eat that food… I will get fat!" She cried.

Despite this, Wendy slowly walked down towards the dining room. Her brothers are already sitting there with several pieces of some kind of poultry and pasta on their plates. Why can't she eat like that and look as good as them?

However, she looks at Larry's plate. His plate has barely anything on it; his eyes were pretty red as if he has recently been crying.

"Wendy, we made your favorite today! Ostro breasts!"

Indeed, they were her favorite, but it was fried, not to mention it was food.

"No thanks, I am not hungry. I will just sit here." Wendy lied.

Bowser just sat there, not caring at all about her daughter.

"What's the matter?" Roy badgered her, "Boyfriend break up?"

"SHUT UP ROY!" Wendy screamed out.

"DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Roy screamed at her.

Wendy glared at Roy. "Or what?"

"OOOOOOH! GET HER, ROY!" Her other brothers called out.

Roy grunted as he dashed for Wendy, trying to strangle her.

Wendy, despite loving the feeling for death, did not want to be murdered; she will not be missed as much as if she took her own life... Because of this, she started screaming.

"WENDY!" Roy yelled at her.

"… Huh?" She asked, confused.

"WENDY! ARE YOU THERE?!" Roy kept yelling at her as he strangled her.

~7~7~7~7~7

Wendy is suddenly in her bed, surrounded by her father and her brothers, who had frightened looks on their faces. She looked around without turning her head; she saw the familiar pink wallpaper found in her room, along with the make-up station with a heart-shaped mirror.

"Ughhh, what happened?" Wendy asked, looking at the seven pairs of eyes staring at her.

"You suddenly collapsed on the floor. You have been knocked out for nearly thirty hours!" Bowser told her, finally relieved, "The doctor is currently taking blood tests to see if there is anything wrong with your medical health."

Wendy smiled weakly at everyone before laying back down on her pillow.

"Best to let her rest, guys. Let's go." Bowser concluded, shooing everyone else out of the room.

As the door closes, she quickly gets out of the bed, but regrets that decision when she suddenly became lightheaded. Despite the lightheadedness, she curiously looks in the mirror. Looking back at her is her reflection, a beautiful Koopa girl with long, flowing pink hair. Smiling at her beauty, she walks over towards her bed, lying down and closing her eyes, drifting off into another state of unconsciousness…

~7~7~7~7~7

"I want someone to express my sorrows to! Nobody cares for me! The closest person I can talk about this to is probably Larry, but he will be shocked and report it to King Dad. I do not want to be locked up in an asylum by Dad! I rather just go and escape this pain!" A Koopaling male cried in his room, a knife sitting on his nightstand. The Koopaling picks up the knife.

"Oh, knife, my only friend who understands the feelings in my heart. Oh, how I want you and I to unite together, forever, never to be separated…" The Koopaling muttered as he brought the knife high on his arm, slicing into his skin as if it was bread for his daily lunch sandwich.

The pain is inconceivable, yet feels great at the same time, instantly relieving him. It is like a pinch compared to his emotional pains. Ruby-red blood started trickling down his arm, coating the limb with the precious liquid. Getting pretty lightheaded, the Koopaling laid down on his bed, making sure the still-running blood stays on a towel. The Koopaling began to lose sense of reality, but right before he lost consciousness, one thought entered his head:

"Doing this is so unhealthy!"

~7~7~7~7~7


	2. Rainy Days

CHAPTER 2: Daily Activities

**Wendy POV**

The two separate dreams I dreamt… Well, it felt more like it was the reality, but I must shake it off. After all, it is just two pesky dreams, correct?

I peek outside my window; the pouring rain outside witnessing that it is currently Dark Land's wet season this time of year. Despite my stereotype, I actually love getting filthy, as I am a tomboy; it runs naturally when I have six other brothers. As long as it does not involve my new clothes or shoes, I accept getting dirty, so seeing this weather, and the mud it delivers, makes me eager to go outside, to the point where I just want to skip breakfast.

I then gaze at my purple digital clock across the room, which read 9:47am.

"This is extremely odd; I was not thinking that I snoozed this long! According to Daddykins, I slept for about 35 hours!" I gasped.

Dashing for the door, dashing down the stairs, dashing towards the dining room, I found my seat and quickly sat down, desirous to end this get-together to go outside.

"I feel like some sausages." Roy stated.

"I rather have bacon." Morton rejected.

"Why not both?" Lemmy asked, smiling.

"… I LIKE THAT IDEA!" Ludwig suddenly shouts out, the four brothers then cackling together at the funny they made.

As I watched my four brothers laughing, I began to wonder.

Why did I dream of him cutting himself? Yet it feels so real… I smacked myself for being such a confusing creature. I then got up from my seat, took a waffle, along with some bacon, and then sat down again, devouring my breakfast quickly.

Both Iggy and Larry look at the group of four in a strange manner. After, they proceeded to get some waffles, following my lead. Setting place by me, both Iggy and Larry are shocked to see me gobbling my food like this.

"Dang Wendy? What is the rush girl?" Larry said, astonished.

I rolled my eyes as I began to talk with a mouthful of food. "I want to go outside and get filthy… So what?"

Larry said nothing farther to me. Good, I am trying to eat here. However, Larry and Iggy looked at each other and started shaking their heads. Ignoring them, I still dined as quick as I could, quickly excusing myself from the table.

I find myself outside seconds later, my legs running faster than my brain can handle, getting drenched in the rain, my pink hair now concaving all around my body. Being the water-loving Koopa I am, I did not take a raincoat, I rather have every bit of nature's tears hit my scaly skin, refreshing my scales as if the raindrops were Aloe Vera itself.

As quick as this lasted, the rain halted. Disappointed, I walk back inside the castle, the Sun slowly climbing out of the black rainclouds.

As I stomped back into our castle, the warm, welcoming citadel, I hear Lemmy, Morton and Roy making plans to go somewhere tonight when everyone else was asleep. Ignoring this and thinking they would not do it, I walk up the stairs located near the front door, and go to my quarters. There, I snatched a towel from my personal closet, and went into my bathroom. Sliding my purple shower curtain with starfish on it, I hop into the shower, and turn the water faucet to warm, delighted by the now-heated 'rain' that I enjoyed just a few minutes ago.

However, not even a hot, steamy shower can keep me away from a thought. An evil, something-is-going-to-happen thought…

**A/N: And there you have it! Probably the happiest chapter in the story! And yes I have it outlined, and, to me, it only goes downhill on the happiness meter! Anyway R&R, and NO FLAMES!*Looks at Rosie, Shatayah, Troll and El Azer.***


	3. The Freaks Come Out at Night

Chapter 3- The freaks come out at night

The rest of the day goes by uneventfully, with the Koopalings doing their favorite things. Ludwig is stationed in his lab, inventing a poisonous chemical incase it is needed. Iggy is at Ludwig's side, attempting to lay out blueprints for another machine to build, Wendy is on the phone, most likely gossiping with her best friend, and Larry is strolling outside in the garden, pulling up weeds and watering his prized plants. But the real start to one of the most tragic tales in the history of the Mario World starts its prologue in Roy's room, where Roy, Lemmy and Morton are assembled, discussing a plan to kidnap Princess Peach.

"Alright, so before we head off, we need a plan." Roy lays out.

"Well, I am wondering if we could fool around with the castle's power, dart into her pleasant pink palace, and dash back towards the doomship?" Lemmy pondered.

"That will not work. Peach's castle has an emergency generator, plus it is hard to park our giant doomships even remotely close to the castle." Morton rejected.

"… Yeah, I guess that is true. We will go tonight, like we discussed earlier." Lemmy reluctantly said.

"Even then, we need to park a few miles away, so all of the late-night partiers will not be alerted." Roy suggested.

"The woods are nearby, we can park there." Morton added.

Lemmy concluded their plan. "Alright, and Peach should be sleeping then. Larry once said that Peach's guards do not guard the back door, so we can sneak in through that door."

Roy and Morton nodded, and Roy then closes the meeting.

"Meet at the hangar when everyone else is asleep. We must do this in secret, as we want to surprise Dad! Bring anything that you think you will need for this crusade!" He called out, then dismissing everyone from his room.

~7~7~7~7~7

"I STILL wonder what the dreams mean though." Wendy complained into the phone.

The user on the other end replied to her question. "I have no idea, boo. I would say dreams are nothing but dreams, but something similar to a dream I had, I experienced it in real life. Please watch your brother to see if there is any suicidal instinct in him. And if YOU have those too, then PLEASE get some help, Wendy!"

"Yeah, I guess it is better to be safe than sorry. And NO, I am not suicidal! You know me better than that! I would have already killed myself in eighth grade if I was suicidal. That year was terrible!" Wendy rebutted.

"Ahh, I guess that is true, boo. Anyway, I am going to go, my mother wants me to help her prepare dinner. Yes, we are eating extremely late tonight." The other caller said.

"Alright, goodbye Alexis!" Wendy dismissed.

As Wendy hung up the phone, she sat there, pondering about the whole thing.

"Something just is not right here… Whatever. Time for me to go to sleep, I am exhausted. Even if it is only 8:30PM!"

Wendy gets ready for bed, which involves removing her make-up, a nighttime shower, and dressing up in some warm pajamas.

~7~7~7~7~7

Roy stood near the hangar, waiting for his two procrastinating brothers. He glances at the time shown on his phone; nearly 9PM! They have a much longer night than they first expected!

Right as Roy tucks away his phone, both Morton and Lemmy come wandering up to Roy.

"Sorry we took awhile, but we are ready to take off!" Morton apologized.

Lemmy nodded. "Alright, everyone. Get in the doomship, and I will drive us there."

The other two obeyed their elder brother's command, and filed suit onto the doomship. Lemmy makes his way towards the doomship's steering wheel, ready to drive this baby to the Mushroom Kingdom.

~7~7~7~7~7

Bowser is lying in his bed, just thinking of all the events that happened in the past week. His thoughts varied from taking his kids to the dentist- he still feels that massive migraine from that encounter- to teaching Iggy to fight better. If only he had the drive to fight well, he could...

However, his thoughts are interrupted when he hears a strange sound coming from downstairs.

"I wonder what that is." Bowser wondered out loud, adding to his lengthy list of concerns and wishes.

Right as he mutters these words, he hears the unmistakable swooshing sound of the doomship, the sound getting quieter as the doomship drifted eastward.

"Great, one of my kids must be sneaking out. I will laugh at their face when they find out all doors to the castle will be locked by ME now! Muhahahahaha!"

Bowser plops up, smashes an enormous red button, and lies back in his bed as a PING sound is heard on all the outside doors and windows.

"Perfect!" He shouted in a whisper, eventually drifting off into sleep.

~7~7~7~7~7

"Alright, let's land in that little clearing right there." Roy suggested, "There are no trees there, so the doomship can manage it."

Indeed, the Koopalings found their way into the Mushroom Kingdom, and are preparing to land in the unincorporated woods near the capital of Toad Town.

"Alright, let me land this thing. King Dad taught me how, so I should be able to. I will be gentle, though." Lemmy replied.

A few minutes of struggling later, the Koopalings successfully lands. Lemmy, Morton and Roy walk out of the doomship, and look around at their surroundings. Unaware of where their exact coordinates, the three just aimlessly explored the area, making sure to keep their lifeline- the doomship- in their sight.

Eventually, Lemmy gives up on this charade. "Alright, I am going to venture off a bit, and I will tell you both what I see when I come back, okay?"

"Aight, Lemmy, but do not get lost. We do not know anything about this place." Roy warned.

Lemmy smiled, "Oh, I will not, Roy. Thank you though!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"EHEHEHEHEHEEHEH we will possess you forever!" A scary, pale spirit laughed at a figure with blue hair.

"You will be trapped with us forever!" Another frightening spirit, this time a crimson-colored poltergeist, gigged with the first ghost.

The figure with blue hair started screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Larry woke up in his luxurious bed, perspiring from this nightmare. Wiping the sweat from his forehead off, he tries to go back to sleep, but just cannot after this haunting experience.

"Aww, I guess I will probably sit here and think of my thoughts for the next few hours.." He muttered to himself, already thinking that the next few hours will be some of the most boring.

~7~7~7~7~7

Roy and Morton are now left, making sure to stay near the doomship.

"So much for kidnapping Peach." Morton muttered.

Roy patted Morton's shoulder. "No worries, brother. Lemmy is finding a better path for us to take, towards the Mushroom Kingdom capital. In no time, we will be in Toad Town!"

Morton started to look towards the west. "What way did Lemmy go?"

Roy looked the opposite way, towards the east. He also points eastward, signaling the direction Lemmy started his trek. "This w…"

Roy paused as he sees a figure, most likely a toad due to its round head, just standing there and observing the two brothers.

"… Morton, look! Who the hell is that!" Roy freaked out.

Morton quickly turns to the east, but shows a look of confusion when he sees absolutely nobody. Shaking his head, Morton responded.

"You are imagining things, bro. There is nobody there."

"… Yeah, I guess you are right.." Roy reluctantly agreed.

Deciding that standing while waiting for Lemmy is futile, both of them sit down on a close rock, and they begin to converse. As they began to do so, both of them enjoyed breathing in the air, a scent that smells like pine needles, and the complete silence that they are not used to.

"Yeah, I was watching it on television the other day and…" Roy paused when he saw the strange man again, "DO YOU SEE HIM, MORTON?"

Morton tries to look where Roy is, but he still cannot see the man. "No, I do not, Roy."

"But-"

"GOSH DANG IT, ROY! YOU ARE IMAGINING THINGS! Please just calm down, rub your eyes if you need to! Everything is fine!" Morton yelled out.

"NO! He is there! I am sure of it!" Roy argued back.

"WELL OBVIOUSLY HE IS NOT, BECAU-" Morton paused when he finally saw the man. "… Ooh, I see who you are talking about!"

"Hmm… Should we run and scream our heads off..?" Roy asked.

"Sounds like a nice plan!" Morton agreed, and they both try to run towards the doomship, screaming their heads off.

That is when the man turned violent. Quickly pulling out a gun, he shoots the gun at Morton and Roy, raining bullets on the two. As both Roy and Morton feel the multiple hot lead bullets breaking through their skin, they collapse on the ground, with a puddle of blood forming beneath both of them. Seeing this, the shooter scurries away, hoping to not be caught for this crime.

About five minutes later, Lemmy finally makes his way to the doomship, but stumbles upon his two fallen brothers.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" He screamed as he put his ear above Morton's chest, seeing if he can hear Morton's breathing or heartbeat.

Nothing. Completely silent, as if Morton is part of this strange forest itself. Using every ounce of willpower he possesses to try not to cry, Lemmy goes over to Roy, and is thankful when he hears faint breathing.

"You… are back.. Lemmy." Roy gasped as he recognized who the figure standing above him was.

Lemmy nodded. "Yes, I am back! Do not die on me please!" He sniffled.

"I… I feel it… Lemmy... There is… Nothing you… Can do…"

All of the sudden, Roy starts coughing, trying desperately to clear his throat.

"Anyway Lemmy… Tell the rest of… the family…. That I… love them…"

Lemmy nodded as he began crying. "Yes, I will tell them! But please, hang in there!"

Roy tried moving his head, but he is unable to. That is when Roy makes his last wish.

"Tell Morty… Not to die on… me yet… It's the rule of... being the older... brother. I need to… die before my… younger broth-"

As he states these final words, Roy's breathing stops, and he turned oh so cold.

Lemmy burst into tears as he drags his two deceased siblings onto the doomship, and speeds off towards Dark Land, carefully landing the doomship near the hangar. However, the garage there will not open.

"Great… Just great! How will Bowser react to this?!" Lemmy screams, depressed.

~7~7~7~7~7

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! I am sorry fans of Roy/Morton! I feel so bad for those two :(**

**Anyway R&R and no flames pleaseee :) *Looks at Shatayah***


	4. And Breakaway!

Chapter 4- … And Breakaway…

**Larry POV**

Dead. My two older brothers are dead. Shot down in the middle of the night by some outside force, possibly a toad from the Mushroom Kingdom.

The rest of my family believes Lemmy's story. Even the family 'geniuses', Ludwig and Iggy, believe him. But, for me, something just does not add up.

What is a mushroom doing out in the middle of the woods? How did he or she know that my three siblings would be in the forest at that period of time? Is the Mushroom Kingdom at fault for this dreaded crime? I may be the youngest of my family, but I am also the most assertive thinker.

"Dad," I muttered, after Lemmy finished telling us the story, as I sense rage building up against the Mushroom Kingdom rising among my family members, "I believe it is not the Mushroom Kingdom at fault for this crime."

Dad turns to me, clearly annoyed at the comment I uttered. "DO YOU NOT GET IT, LARRY? A MUSHROOM KILLED MY TWO SONS!" He yelled.

"Just because it is a mushroom, does not mean that the person is from the Mushroom Kingdom. That is like saying all Asian people live in Asia, or all Europeans live in Europe. It is not true at all," I rebutted, "Plus, I have experience in blackmailing, and this could be an instance to start a major uprising, or even a war."

King Dad, at this point, obviously does not care about the wisdom I am attempting to offer up to my family. Of course, nobody listens to me, the master of eavesdropping and playing nasty tricks, when someone else does a tactic I know about. I swear, my family is just full of blasphemy.

"Go to your rooms everyone; you all need to prepare for your brothers' funerals! They need to be buried today! Also, the war goes on TOMORROW!" King Dad screams at everyone.

Rushing to our rooms, we all get ready for the funeral. Wearing the best formal gear I can wrap my claws around, I hastily put the fancy clothes on, buttoned up the buttons and put a black bowtie on. Confirming that I, indeed, look my best, I run to the bathroom, grabbing a comb with haste and started combing my hair back into my stereotypical Mohawk.

As we all are ready, we head off for the cemetery that my two brothers will be buried in. The cemetery is a sacred graveyard, a place where only royalty and celebrities are buried. As no wars occur in the afterlife, the ancestors of both Bowser and Peach are buried here, forever resting in peace.

We all arrive at this cemetery, sighting a crowd of mourners already waiting for us. The doomship landed; we all walked out as Bowser took the two bodies to a room, probably to prepare them for the services. My four siblings and I all seat ourselves in the front row, the row reserved for the family of the deceased.

A priest gets up and preaches to everyone, "We all are gathered here to remember the lives of two deceased beings. We all are gathered to mourn Roy Koopa and Morton Koopa, whose lives ended due to an unforgiving gunman. We all are gathered to bury the two, unlocking the door to the afterlife, shoving them in and locking the door yet again, where they will rest in peace for the rest of eternity."

Already, I got pretty bored. No doubt, I really do miss my two brothers, and whoever committed this gut-wrenching crime needs to be slaughtered, just like my two siblings. But, really, funerals are definitely not the first place I want to be at. I prefer to be somewhere, making myself of use, as a spy in the enemy kingdoms, instead of sitting here, looking like a wreck.

Yes, I am a wreck, and I can't believe it. I am actually crying, a huge sob threatening to come out every time I try to open my mouth. My breakdown comes after I realized; I will never see them alive again; only in memories and recorded videos do they exist in mortality…

The funeral viewing lasted for about an hour longer, then came the time for us to bury them. As their caskets are lowered into the dug hole, my other siblings started to throw flowers and dirt in, wishing their prayers to rise up with their spirits.

"I will *sniff* see you whenever I die!" I hear Iggy cry out as he throws his last two flowers in each of the holes.

"Bye!" Lemmy cries as he is now kneeling on the ground, unable to hold in the pain we all feel.

"You both were good brothers to me. Master, be easy on them please!" Wendy wailed.

Everyone else looks at both Ludwig and I, neither one of us wishing a last farewell. Defeated and uncomfortable with the stares, I mutter my farewell.

"I will avenge you, Morton and Roy. I will!" I cry out in both fury and pain. Now we all stare at Ludwig.

Our eldest brother could not handle it anymore also. He suddenly breaks down, eyes runnier than the Mushroom River, "Why? WHY?! WHY COULD IT NOT BE ME! I AM THE ELDEST BROTHER, I SHOULD BE THE FIRST ONE TO DIE! WHY?!" Ludwig screams out, completely surprising all of us.

Ludwig is now a mess on the floor, so much that King Dad has to carry him to the doomship when we had to go. Screaming and kicking, Ludwig refused to be taken away; Ludwig just could not leave our two younger brothers, he, just, couldn't! But, he gave up eventually, knowing all the kicking is to no avail.

~7~7~7~7~7

We all got home, and immediately Dad takes the horses' reigns, commanding everyone when we got back.

"EVERYONE, GET READY!" Dad yelled at everyone. Everyone, except for me, scurried.

"No." I stated, having no fear.

"WHAT?!" My dad yelled at me.

"YOU HEARD ME! IT PROBABLY ISN'T THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM'S FAULT AT ALL!" I yelled at him, my adrenaline starting to run through me, mixing with my mourning and stress, a terrible combination resulting in potentially disastrous outcomes.

"YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY!" My dad roared, obviously feeling the same was as me, due to the events of the past day. Still, I did not care, and I will not have him get his way.

"This is your entire fault King Dad!" I screamed at him, receiving a shocked face. I continued, "If it wasn't for YOU, we would not be stressed out to kidnap Peach. If it wasn't for YOU, we could probably be living in the Mushroom Kingdom freely. And most importantly, if it wasn't for YOU, both Morton and Roy would still be here and living even as we speak! It is YOUR entire fault, Bowser, not the Mushroom Kingdom! Quit throwing the blame around and learn to take responsibility! Halt the war NOW!"

After regaining his composer, my dad mumbles to me, "… Get out."

I stood still, not moving a single muscle.

"GET OUT LARRY! I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE IN FIVE SECONDS!"

I dash to my room to get my phone, saying goodbye to my grass-green-colored room and my prized plants. After my emotional goodbyes, I run towards the door, wanting to get out as quick as I can since I have passed my deadline.

I have decided to steal Bowser's Klown Khopper, and piloted it towards the Mushroom Kingdom, wondering if they can accept me, not as an evil villain, but rather as a best friend and a hero.

Surprisingly, I get into the kingdom with ease, and even into the Princess's courtyard. Parking the Klown Khopper, I ask the guards if I can speak to Princess Peach herself, and that I am not here to cause trouble. Pfft, yeah, like we never used that one before.

They actually accepted my offer, but they needed to escort me to Peach, so I would not do anything 'fishy'. As we arrived at her throne, I greeted her, and I explained the whole situation, and I even warned her about the war Bowser will declare tomorrow.

"OH! A WAR! I got to get my soldiers ready! And thank you so much, Larry! You can stay here with us! Heck, I will probably make you one of our military elites because of your experience!" Peach accepted, immediately calling a meeting with Toad, Toadsworth, Mario, Luigi and several of her captains.

I smiled to myself. As of today, I am no longer Larry Koopa, but I have been reborn as Larry X, having no family, no place to belong, which gives me no last name.


	5. The Start of the War

**Ludwig POV**

King Dad told me everything that happened; Larry got kicked out of the Koopa Troop. I do not mind Larry, he is- well, was- my favorite sibling, but he probably changed quite a bit since Peach accepted him in.

I just wish that Daddy-o thinks before he reacts; his short temper caused our best spy to wear the enemy team's jersey. Worse, we may have to fight him, or even kill him, if we want ourselves and our kin to be safe.

Gosh, the thought of killing my own brother. My younger brother. My youngest brother. I do not this to happen, but I must do what I need to do to protect my future kingdom.

"EVERYONE! GET READY FOR WAR AGAINST THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM! LUDWIG WILL BE YOUR CAPTAIN!" King Dad shouts through the intercom system. The ceiling above me, along with its associated walls, rattled as hundreds of troopers stormed throughout the upper hallways…

I am scared. No doubt, I am. I have been trained for years by King Dad, for as long as I can remember, to become a successful captain for the main Dark Land army. But I have never faced an issue that, to me, is of this great of a magnitude.

Larry. King Dad may have disowned him, but I will never disown him from being my own brother. Him to me is like Lemmy to Iggy; we did everything together, we had the same interests, we shared the same room until I turned ten.

But, I thought sadly, those were the good ol' days, forever sketched in Life's concrete journal. I helped raised him up to life, and now I may have to possibly kill him. These next few days will not be fun nor will it be entertaining at all.

I look behind me, and spotted my three remaining siblings, all of them in terrible conditions. Iggy's hair appears to be messier than a rockstar after being given a noogie. Ugh, terrible comparison, Ludwig, but whatever, he just looks horrible today, ditto for Wendy. Even the always cheerful Lemmy looks depressed, and weighed down, as if his 'dark side' is just knocking on the inside of his scales, waiting to just burst out into freedom…

"King Dad wants you to go now, Ludwig. We would go with you, but King Dad wants us, and our armies, to protect the castle. Please hurry," Iggy told me.

"Zank you, brozzer, I zhall ve off now, I suppose..." I thanked, immediately calling my army to board the doomship.

~7~7~7~7~7

The ride to the Mushroom Kingdom did not go well at all. We survived- barely- to a wooded area just outside of the forest.

Take off went well, and we did not run into any immediate troubles. However, the captain of one of my army branches forgot to tell his comrades to pack their weapons. Mad, I had to turn back to the castle, thirty minutes and thousands of liters of petroleum wasted. Everything after that issue just went downhill; we flew under a flock of birds on our way over to this forest. Yeah, to this moment, my soldiers are still cleaning bird crap from the doomship.

And the bird crap is the reason why we landed so soon; I could not see out of the windshield at all, and the freak storm we encountered, along with the strike of lightning that narrowly missed us, actually did not help wash it away at all, sadly.

But, anyway, one of my spies informed me that due to Larry's leadership ability, he will be the new commander of all of the Mushroom Kingdom's air forces, from the paratroopas to the Mushroom Kingdom's war jets. Great, two brothers who loved each other at one point of time, now going to war against each other.

Okay, cleaning this crap is taking too long, having my army just walk to the Mushroom Kingdom will be much better. The doomship is just too noisy.

"OKAY, GUYS, put down your sponges, and get your weapons. We are going to WALK to the Mushroom Kingdom." I took command as a thousand cheers are heard surrounding the doomship.

Nothing eventful went on as we marched through the forest, except that it took quite awhile, and some of my soldiers even tripped over some giant roots encountered along the way.

Eventually, we reach the outskirts of the Main Mushroom Kingdom, the Toad District, home to Toad Town. The normal hustle-and-bustle town is actually empty today, as a celebration is occurring. Our army uses this as an advantage, stealthily marching towards Princess Peach's castle.

However, an army is having their monthly Personal Training around this area, and they noticed us. Dashing towards their weapons, the Toad army is clearly caught off guard. Just a few seconds later, I hear a call.

"FIRE!"

The next few seconds is a blur. Recovering from my initial deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression, along with the sight of some of my soldiers falling, I give my counter fire call.

"FIRE BACK!"

All-out war has broken out between our two armies, and I stand behind the lines. Our army so far is creaming the Toads, until I see two more armies approaching.

One consisted of another land-based battalion of Toads. Not surprising, that is what the Mushroom Kingdom is known for; their pathetically weak ground forces.

But the other group broke my heart. The air-based battalion arrived on the scene. My brother Larry must be with them.

Before I can do any action, however, I hear another gunshot, and I feel two pieces of metal pierce my skin.

I collapse on the ground, my energy being escorted by my blood out of my wounds. Looking up, I can see one of Larry's soldiers flying towards me, pointing a gun at me, his finger about to pull on the trigger.

Another gut-wrenching sound of a gunshot is heard, as I feel another hot lead bullet lodge itself in my shoulder. I then hear a concerned shout ringing in my ear as I endure the pain shooting up to my brain.

"QUIT SHOOTING HIM!" A voice shouts from a distance, my ears barely picking up the noise as the vibration of someone running on the ground is felt all over my body. Through my fuzzy vision, I can see a Koopa with blue hair kneeling by me.

"No! Ludwig! Please, you cannot die on me! Everything will be okay, I PROMISE!" My 'brother' Larry cried as he put his head on me. All of my senses are slowly going away, except for the cold wetness coming from Larry's tears.

"LUDWIG! STAY WITH ME! I promise everything will be okay! Please!" Larry continued to wail.

"… I must… go, Larry… and… be with… my other.. younger brothers…" I muttered as I saw a light, reaching closer and closer to me.

The light, however, is not blinding. It is comforting, a light that I just want to gaze into forever. I frantically tried to move closer to the light; its speed towards me is not moving fast enough, but I could not move.

"LUDWIG! NO! PLEASE!" Larry continued. I feel the pain for leaving Larry and the rest of my family, but I want to be with my other two deceased siblings forever.

Eventually, the pain of the gunshots leave me, and I am filled with just bliss. Happiness as I rise up into the illuminated sky above me…

~7~7~7~7~7

**A/N: I am so sorry, all Ludwig fans. :'(**

**I am a Ludwig fan too, and I also like Larry, Morton and Roy. I feel bad for all four of then now :( :(**

**Anyway, review please, leave any constructed responses if you feel that I need any!**


	6. Plans

**Bowser POV**

I have been sitting in my throne all day, and that is not a good sign at all. I told my servants to call me when Ludwig got home, but there has been no such declaration yet. Ludwig was supposed to be home at… hmm… about two hours ago. Is he okay? Did he succumb to the Mushroom Kingdom? No, that cannot be possible, no way a child of mine will fall to a bunch of fungi heads.

Well, I guess I have nothing much to do, except to sit here and wait for some news. Hopefully great, happy news of our army conquering the Mushroom Kingdom. Hell, news of Ludwig being okay is great enough news. I did not really send my son on his own suicide mission, did I?

_No, Bowser,_ I said to myself, _calm yourself, you are overreacting. Everything is going well right now._ _Everything… Is.. going… we-_

"Sir?" One of my minions called out, "I have some news to deliver."

"Minion! Tell me the news!" I commanded him.

"Well, sir…"

That look on his face. I can just tell this news is not going to be great at all, not Toad Town being conquered like I was wishing.

"… More than half of Ludwig's army has perished on the Toad Town fields, and Ludwig is one of the deceased," the minion informed with a sad voice, sad with either sympathy or fear out of me going bonkers.

The words he muttered hit me, piercing my ears as if a bullet was attached to them. Lucky I was sitting on my throne, or I would have completely collapsed when nothing but weakness overcame me. A third son of mine has died in less than three days, along with one of my others defecting away. I now only have three children left.

Sadness, grief and pain filled me, as if a hundred bullets went through my chest. My eldest son is dead. My heir to the throne is dead. My child, superior on both the throne and on the battlefield is dead. The Kingdom experienced a great loss today.

All of the sudden, I start fuming, and my claws begin to clench into a fist, "This is all YOUR FAULT, Larry! YOU were the one that killed my son! Your own brother! Ex-brother! You filthy little TRAITOR!"

"Sir, please calm down," Kamek muttered as he entered into the throne room.

"DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" I shouted back at Kamek, "THIS IS IT! THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM WILL SEE MY WRATH! THEY KILLED THREE OF MY SONS!"

Kamek looks puzzled for a second, but then shook his head and walked out of the room. What the hell was all that about?

"Stupid freaking Mushroom Kingdom! Freaking full of killing DICTATORS like the book full of prophecy stated!" I continued to yell, still pissed about the sudden news of a failed rush. As soon as he left, however, Kamek comes back inside, "Sir, the army is back with your son's body."

"GOOD!" I sighed with relief, "Tell them to put him in a casket already. He died from war, so I want it to be a closed casket funeral at the same burial place."

Kamek nods his head, "Alright, sir, and when should it be?"

"Well," Bowser decided, "Today is a Sunday, so let's make it… Wednesday?"

"Alright. I will tell the servants to preserve the body until Wednesday," Kamek confirmed as he zoomed out of the room with his broomstick.

"Alright…" I checked off my mental checklist, "I got Ludwig's body back, I proclaimed my hatred for the Mushroom Kingdom… Now, let's declare a formal war…"

I call all my trusted generals, captains and sergeants into the meeting room. I will not discuss confidential information that went on in there, but we have developed plans to invade the Mushroom Kingdom right after Ludwig's funeral. The exact date for the invasion is on Thursday, April 18.

Well, I have all my duties done. I should look through old family pictures so I can make a memorable slideshow of Ludwig at the funeral. Maybe I can include one of Morton and Roy since I forgot to make one for each of them.

Nah… That can wait until tomorrow. I am too tired from negative news after negative news. Time for me to get some well-deserved R&R…

**A/N: Sorry, yet another short chapter. Ugh, I feel bad for killing off three people already. :/**


	7. Confrontation with Bowser and Lemmy

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: I'm back on Fanfiction! After a terribly long, inactive period of time. Anyway, enjoy, and I should be updating the rest of my stories this week (I hope before Thursday since I won't be active then and the next 2 days)**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**Wendy POV**

"UGH! He is ruining everything!" I tried to scream out as I slammed my door shut, but instead my 'scream' comes out as a hoarse whisper.

King Dad is really turning into a tyrant! He is ordering troops left and right to go to the Mushroom Kingdom to fight!

Oh, the fight. Iggy is the other Koopaling leading an army because, since Ludwig is dead, Lemmy is the next king of Dark Land once Bowser retires or dies. I am spared from fighting only because of… a nasty reason. I'm the only daughter of King Dad, and we must keep the royal bloodline pure… Gross! I'd rather die than be married to one of my brothers!

"Wendy! Get your scaly butt down here!" Bowser shouted.

Ugh. Now what?

"WHAT?!" I yelled back.

"DON'T QUESTION ME! COME HERE!"

I sigh as I quietly open the door, proceeding to scurry down the hallway. As I see a signpost at the end of the hall, of course with a statue of my dad nearby, I took a right, leading me towards the meeting room. I figure he will be there as an all-out war is taking place since Thursday. He's always in the meeting room with his generals and commanders.

As I approach the meeting room, I opened the door and greeted both my stressed out dad and his leaders.

"Yes daddy?" I cooed.

"Be quiet and sit down! I need your help!"

"My help?" I asked, totally surprised that King Dad called on me instead of anyone else, such as another general.

"Yes, your help! One of my spies went AWOL and his group is the one who's in charge of spying on the Mushroom Kingdom rulers!"

"… And what does this fact have to do with me?" I questioned once again, this time more in curiosity rather than astonishment.

"I need your help with killing Peach, Mario, Luigi and that terrible traitor."

"Larry? Daddy, what did they all do?" I begged him, wanting to know why my dad wanted to be THIS merciless.

"No time for logic! This is wartime; logic doesn't exist during war! Mario, Luigi, Peach and Larry will be killed! And I will rule over the Mushroom Kingdom as I avenge the deaths of my three kids!" Bowser shouted, "YOU will be the one to murder those four, Wendy!"

I feel as if everything I recently ate will splash all over the floor. I nodded, then dashed towards the bathroom, wanting- but unable- to vomit. Throughout my rush, I forgot to lock the family bathroom, so an uninvited visitor stumbled in- literally!

"WHOA!" a male voice shouted in shock, "Wendy, what are you doing with your face in the toilet? Are you trying to drink it? That's gross!"

"Yes, Lemmy, I'm trying to drink it! Because the sink ran out of water!"

Lemmy proceeds to put his hand on the faucet, swiftly turning on the water. The sound of the rushing of great waters occur, until he turns off the sink, "Looks like the sink's working, sis!"

I took my head out of the toilet, then I started shaking my head, "I was being sarcastic, Lemmy! I was trying to puke!"

"… Oh," Lemmy acknowledged, "Are you turning anorexic?"

"NO I am not Lemmy! Why suggest-" I paused as I looked up at my now-eldest brother, the first time I saw him since Ludwig's death. His shape is terrible; his usually-perfect hair is super frizzy and all over in his face. His eyes are also so red, as if he didn't get adequate sleep in the past few days, "Whoa Lemmy, the shape you're in is terrible."

"Yeah, I know. And I asked the question because you seem like you barf every time. SO I was just seeing if you were anorexic or not…"

I rolled my eyes at this silly rumor, "First of all, I don't puke after every meal. I just get stomachaches easier now for some reason. Second of all, people who puke after a lot of their meals are bulimics, nor anorexics. Third, let's not talk about eating disorders… It can offend somebody. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"… Well," he replied slowly, "I need to shower. My bathroom's still broken."

I immediately stepped out, not wishing anymore to slow down my brother and his duties, "After you're done, can I please talk to you?"

"Sure. Meet me in my room in 30 minutes."

I give my brother a thumbs up, then I strolled over to my room. What Bowser told me… I just need to tell everyone, but I'll get killed if the secret is out. Thank goodness that Lemmy is trustworthy – For a Koopa.

To try to calm down both my nerves and my heart, I grabbed my iPod and connected it to my surround speakers. As I did so, heavy metal music poured out from the sound system. Usually I dislike this type of music, but I can totally relate with the bands at this time; I needed death metal at this point, it's the best music for me whenever I am upset in any way.

Drum barrages, electric guitars and, in some songs, major cussings, have passed, and I already feel calm. I look at my phone; it was 2:45pm! Forty minutes passed since Lemmy walked into the bathroom! I need to get there as soon as possible! Oh yeah, so much for me being calm.

I dashed down the hallway, passed Iggy's room, and the old rooms of both Roy and Ludwig before I finally reach Lemmy's door. Raising my fist, I pounded on Lemmy's door, and I awaited for a reply.

However, no verbal reply is given; Lemmy must know it was me. Instead, the door is immediately opened, and I walk into Lemmy's room.

His room is… Pretty interesting, I admit. It is painted blue – his favorite color of course – and has about four circus balls out in the open. For a typical male Koopa, especially that of the Koopa Royalty, his room is really clean.

"Hey. What did you want to talk to me about?" Lemmy inquired.

I started, "Umm, what do you think about moving to the Mushroom Kingdom with Larry?"

Lemmy shrugged, Honestly, I don't know. I want to go there, but I'm scared of what Dad will do if he finds out. Plus, Larry won't accept us!"

"I agree," I confirmed, "I want to go there too, and meet up with Mario, Luigi, Peach and Larry," I rubbed my hands together. If I go to the Mushroom Kingdom with Lemmy tonight, my hands will sure be bloody!

I am interrupted from my thoughts by Lemmy, "You're thinking of something. Can I know what it is?"

I decided not to tell my plan – and I am surprised by my sudden change in attitude – but instead I wanted to ask him something that has been on my mind for quite awhile.

"Lemmy, I had a dream, a few days ago, that you committed suicide a few days ago. Have you ever thought to do such tactics?" I inquired.

Lemmy looked shocked, "NO! I will never!"

"And in the dream, you mentioned that the only person you can talk to is Larry! Is this also true?"

Lemmy finally broke down, "YES! OKAY! Your dream is right! I support Larry, but I'm scared of what King Dad will do! Larry got off lucky!"

I smiled as I put my claw on Lemmy's shoulder, trying harder to persuade him into going to the Mushroom Kingdom, ""Don't worry Lem. I also dreamt of committing suicide, the day you guys found me passed out on the floor. Then, Larry was the only other person to understand my pain!"

Lemmy's eyes almost bulge out of his face, "REALLY?! This is a sign! We must go to the Mushroom Kingdom! Tonight, okay?!"

"Okay!" I smiled as my plan worked.


	8. Captured

Chapter 8

"Alright! So, Wendy's taking care of the leaders, but we need to get all the military and citizens under control."

"Yessir, Bowser, my army can manage that," One of Bowser's captains stepped up to the plate.

"Okay, strike later tonight. I want the castle empty; everyone needs to be out in the field," Bowser instructed.

"Okay!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Okay, so what's your plan Wendy?" Lemmy asked as the two of them are in Lemmy's doomship. Lemmy's doomship is bigger than Wendy's, and Wendy's is still being repaired in the shop, so they had no other choice. Wendy is piloting while Lemmy is pretty relaxed, navigating every now and then.

"We need to be nice to them," Wendy replied, "I know 'nice' is a foreign word in our vocabulary, but we need to do this."

"Well okay then. Luckily being nice is easier for us than it was for Bowser himself. He was basically brainwashed by Kamek I swear. Oh, you're going 4 degrees too far west. Turn it more east."

Wendy turns the doomship's steering wheel, now aligned to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Thank you SO much Lemmy!" Wendy thanked.

"… I never heard a thanks with so much sincerity in it, especially from you," Lemmy said, shocked.

"Well, we need to be nice, Lems."

Lemmy continues looking out the window, seeing that Wendy doesn't need his navigation skills right now. As he looks out the window, he remembers the adventures that he and his 'twin' brother had when they got lost in Sky Land.

"Wendy, what about Iggy?" the small Koopaling questioned. Wendy shrugged as she continues looking ahead.

"I don't know Lemmy. He's going to have to figure out himself. I honestly don't know his thoughts."

"Ugh, whatever. I hope everything ends up fine…" Lemmy hoped.

"It will," Wendy reassured.

~7~7~7~7~7

"Everyone! Get in order!" Iggy commanded his army as they camped in the outskirts of the main Mushroom Kingdom district.

Iggy, among several other generals of several branches of the Dark Land military, are camping outside because going out now, with the Mario Brothers and Peach there, along with an aware Mushroom Kingdom, can be deadly.

"We need to wait for a call," Iggy said through his walkie talkie, which led to the other generals, "But get ready to strike in case one comes any second."

~7~7~7~7~7

Wendy and Lemmy eventually lands in the Mushroom Kingdom; Lemmy had Wendy guide the doomship to the same area that he, Roy and Morton went to the night that the both got killed, to the best of his available memory.

The two Koopalings got out of the doomship, soaking in their surroundings. While Wendy shows no emotions in this area, Lemmy begins to sob a little bit, "So you saw them here?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. I went to the Mushroom Kingdom to find the best pathway here, and I… Kinda explored the village a little before coming back. When I got back, Morton was dead while Roy was having his last words with me!"

"Lemmy, everything will be fine. I prom-"

"NO IT WON'T WENDY! THREE of our brothers are dead, and because of that, King Dad's not the same as he used to be! Everything's not the same, Wendy, and you know how we are with change!" Lemmy yelled out, eventually breaking down. Usually, Wendy will fire back hurtful words at anyone who argues against her, but she holds them back when she sees Lemmy basically in the fetal position crying.

Honestly, she never seen any of her brothers, let alone the always-so-cheerful Lemmy, have a breakdown at this magnitude, so all she can do was pat his back while giving him a small lecture.

"Lemmy, change occurs nearly everyday in our life. Change is the definition of Life, essentially. When change occurs, we can either be a sorrowful bump on a log, wanting nothing to do with the new lifestyle, or we can make positives out of those changes. We need to see Life's glass as half-full rather than half-empty. Instead of being sorrowful for the amount of water we lost, we should be thankful for the amount of water we HAVE."

Lemmy stops his crying, but he still sits in his fetal position, still looking pretty down.

"Remember, Lemmy. Our family is the past. King Dad, Ludwig, Morton, Roy, Iggy- they're our old family. Our new family will, hopefully, be Peach, Mario, Luigi and Larry. Remember, we have absolutely no power to change the past. Life's documents are ALWAYS written in dried concrete; we cannot change it, we cannot destroy it, and we cannot trade it for someone else's Life diary. We have absolutely no power to change the past, but remember: We can always change the future. The future will only turn into our past; do you really want a Life diary that says 'Grieving and giving up on life because it changed on me,' or do you want a Life diary full of fun and gratitude?" Wendy continued her lecture.

Lemmy looks up at Wendy, still in depression, but he knows that what Wendy's saying is true; he needs to be optimistic and to look ahead. The only time he should look behind is to smile at old memories, not lust for them, "Thanks a lot, little sis."

Wendy smiles at Lemmy's positive reaction, "Great! Show me the way to the Mushroom Kingdom, Lemmy!"

Trying his best to memorize the path he took that fateful night, Lemmy eventually guides his younger sister to the Mushroom Kingdom. There, they avoided Iggy's army, the Mushroom Army and Larry's air forces as they end up at the Mushroom Castle.

~7~7~7~7~7

"Intruders, Master Larry!" one of the generals of Larry warned. With this warning in mind, the sneaky blue-haired Koopa spied through the fence, and sees Lemmy and Wendy. Those two, out of all his fam- I mean, ex-family members, are the two least harmful ones.

"Leave them be," Larry commanded, "They're Lemmy and Wendy. They won't do anything evil. Lemmy just wants to be in a circus, while Wendy just wants to show off her beauty."

The general nodded his head as he steps back, the Mushroom Kingdom's air force still in high gear in case of another attack.

~7~7~7~7~7

Wendy and Lemmy eventually end up going to the castle, where they come across the security.

"Sorry, Koopalings aren't allowed here," the guard told Wendy and Lemmy.

"But we don't even follow Bowser!" Wendy yelped.

The guard shook his head, "Doesn't matter. Both of ya are Koopalings."

Hearing this confrontation, Larry walks up to the scene, and he looks at the guard in a more commanding manner, "Sir, let them in. Peach accepted me, and even made me a leader of the strongest sector of the Mushroom Kingdom army. That must have took a lot of trust, considering I'm a sneaky spy, but I was sincere. Wendy and Lemmy will never hurt anyone; in fact, none of my siblings did. Ludwig just wanted to do what's best for the kingdom, Roy just wanted to do sports and Morton only wanted someone to talk with. Man, may those three rest in peace."

"What about Iggy, Larry?" Lemmy asked as he faces Larry, still concerned for his younger brother.

Larry then sighed as he puts a hand on Lemmy's shoulders, "I don't know how to say this, Lemmy, but Iggy's basically brainwashed by Bowser and his antics. He just wants power, so he's probably staying on Bowser's side since he's the only one on Bowser's side that can have power, besides you Lemmy. Even so, Iggy doesn't like shedding blood, and hopefully he doesn't change."

Lemmy's eyes start to water, but remembering Wendy's lecture, he quickly wipes them away before anyone noticed. Lemmy then turns to the guard again and gives a huge smile, "So please, can we come in?"

The guard did a little melodramatic sigh, "Okay, but I have to escort you guys to the Princess."

~7~7~7~7~7

"REPORT! REPORT! Wendy got into the castle! But she has Lemmy with her!" Iggy says through a walkie-talkie.

"WHAT?! Lemmy is with Wendy?! He's supposed to be staying in the castle! When he comes out of the castle, arrest Lemmy and bring him to me!" Bowser commanded.

"Yes sir," Iggy accepted his orders. Screams are erupted from the castle, and eventually, both Lemmy and Wendy come out of the castle, both of them with red liquid on their hands. Wendy's also carrying a knife with red liquid on it.

"Wendy and Lemmy are out. Over," Iggy says through his walkie-talkie.

"Keep Wendy there. I think Larry's still alive. But arrest Lemmy! And bring him back to me! Bowser out!"

"Yes sir. Iggy out."

~7~7~7~7~7

"Well, that was nice, huh, Lemmy," Wendy smiled as they walk around the area.

"It sure was," Lemmy agreed as they both walk through the more unincorporated land that they came out of just a few hours ago. They hear some rustling in the bushes, but they didn't think twice about it. All of the sudden…

"HOLD YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Iggy shouts to the both of them. He then puts handcuffs on Lemmy's wrists and has his guards carry him. Meanwhile, Wendy shouts back at them, her useless rants just bouncing around.

"GIVE HIM BACK! HE'S HELPING ME!" Wendy screamed.

~7~7~7~7~7

"Good job on bring Lemmy back, Iggy," Bowser smiles as Lemmy sits in a cage in the throne room, "Because of the disobedience Lemmy did to me, there will be a new heir to the throne."

Iggy, thinking it's him, starts to smile.

"That's why I had Kamek make him. Iggy and Lemmy, please say HI to your new brother, Bowser Junior!"

Iggy immediately frowns, "Will I still be the leader of the army?"

"Yes, Iggy, you still will," Bowser answered, "You're the best leader we have right now."

"And what will Lemmy do?" Iggy asked as he gazes upon Lemmy.

"He's going to be useless now. He's a traitor like Larry!" Bowser fumed, "I HATE traitors! I'm going to execute him!"

"Okay, when?" Iggy asked, almost no feelings involved. Lemmy couldn't believe his ears, or what he's seeing. Iggy's showing completely NO emotion! He doesn't care if his twin gets executed! So much for that 'bond' they once had.

"Tonight."

"Ooh, bad time, Bowser. Remember, all the troops are going to be out the castle tonight? We should do it maybe tomorrow night, so we all can witness the death of that slug," Iggy smiled.

"Aww, I would do anything for you and Wendy, Iggy. You two are my only loyal Koopalings left! Of course I will wait until tomorrow for you!"

"Thanks dad!" Iggy smiles as he leaves the room. Lemmy starts to tear up; his twin no longer feels love for him. Not only does Iggy wants him to die, but he wants to WITNESS it. Remember that he's in front of Bowser, and also remembering Wendy's lecture, Lemmy does his best not to let the tears flow anymore.

~7~7~7~7~7

It's dark in the castle, and all the servants and troops left the castle, leaving the castle empty except for Bowser and Lemmy.

"Say, Lemmy, this is the emptiest the castle's been in quite awhile. Too bad this castle will never be yours, traitor."

Suddenly, Bowser sees a mushroom cap run by the opened throne room door. Bowser, for the first time in his life, is expressing fear.

"YOU! MUSHROOM FREAK! GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Bowser yells out, his voice shaking a little bit.

Suddenly, the power goes out, leaving the throne room completely dark. Bowser starts to panic even more than he already was. Not only is it dark in here, but there's a mushroom in here! Probably the same mushroom that killed Morton and Roy!

Lemmy was also freaking out a bit, hoping- just hoping- that the mushroom will avoid him.

Whistling is heard throughout the hallway as the mushroom person, in the dark, sneaks into the throne room. Using the darkness as an advantage, the mushroom person takes out a knife from their pocket; the knife appears to already have blood on it.

"Booooooooowserrrrrrrrrr! I'm coming for yaaaaaaaaa!" The figure sang. Bowser then starts freaking out even more.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"

"Never!" the mushroom said as it pulls back the knife, eventually stabbing Bowser in the gut. The figure repeats as Bowser screams out in pain and agony, blood spilling all over the luxurious throne room carpet. Eventually, Bowser's screams stop, but just to make sure, the figure keeps stabbing at Bowser's body, creating multiple gash wounds. The mushroom then turns to Lemmy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lemmy screamed as he saw the mushroom figure in the nearly pitch-black room.

"Shh, Lemmy, calm down! I'm helping ya!" the figure said as it sticks a key into the keyhole of Lemmy's cage. The mushroom figure then carries Lemmy off into the distance.

~7~7~7~7~7

**A/N: Hmm, interesting, Bowser was just stabbed to death while Lemmy was carried away. What will happen next? Well, I guess we'll see in the next chapter!**


End file.
